<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coruscant Guard Scenarios by Starflight_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517659">Coruscant Guard Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes'>Starflight_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Randomness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars, Commander Fox - Freeform, Commander Stone - Freeform, Commander Thorn - Freeform, Coruscant Guard, Fox gets triggered easily, Lieutenant Thire - Freeform, Other, Shock Troopers, Star Wars - Freeform, The Guard needs more love, XReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:39:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book will be about the Coruscant Guard, mainly centred around Fox. Chapters 1&amp;2 will be copy and pasted from 2 of my other books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-5869 | Stone, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Randomness [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2 Angry Clones Stuck In An Elevator.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox and Thorn woke up late and are late for work. Little do they know, that they would arrive even later.</p><p> <iframe></iframe></p><p>Fox: Where're the buttons?</p><p>Thorn: Oh no, they've installed voice-recognition technology in this lift, they have no buttons.</p><p>Fox: Voice-recognition technology? In a lift? On Coruscant? You ever tried voice-recognition technology?</p><p>Thorn: No.</p><p>Fox: It doesn't do clone accents.</p><p>Thorn: Eleven!</p><p>Padme's voice: Could you please repeat that?</p><p>Fox: Eleven!</p><p>Thorn: Eleven! Eleven!</p><p>Fox: Eleven!</p><p>Padme's voice: Could you please repeat that?</p><p>Thorn: EL-EV-EN!</p><p>Fox: Whose idea was this? You need to try a Ryloth accent. E-leven! E-leven!</p><p>Thorn: That sounds Alderaan, not Ryloth.</p><p>Fox: No, it doesn't. E-leven!</p><p>Thorn: What part of Ryloth is that, Aldera?</p><p>Padme's voice: I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?</p><p>Thorn: Try a Naboo accent? Eelevin! Eelevin!</p><p>Fox: you from the same part of Alderaan as Anakin Skywalker?</p><p>Thorn: Let's hear yours then, smartass!</p><p>Padme's voice: Please speak slowly and clearly.</p><p>Thorn: SMARTASS!!!</p><p>Fox: Ee-lev-en!</p><p>Padme's voice: I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?</p><p>Fox: Eleven! If you don't understand the lingo, away back home to your own planet!</p><p>Thorn: Ooooo. Is that the talk now, is it, away back home to your own planet?</p><p>Fox: Oh, don't start Mr Bleeding Heart, how can you be racist to a lift?</p><p>Padme's voice: Please speak slowly and clearly.</p><p>Thorn: Eleven! Eleven! Eleven! Eleven!</p><p>Fox: You're just saying it the same way!</p><p>Thorn: I'm going to keep saying it until it understands clones, alright? Eleven! Eleven! Eleven! Eleven!</p><p>Fox: Oh, just take us anywhere, ya bantha. Just open the doors!</p><p>Padme's voice: This is a voice-activated elevator. Please state which floor you'd like to go to in a clear and calm manner. </p><p>Fox: Calm? Calm? Where's that coming from? Why is it telling people to be calm?</p><p>Thorn: Because they knew they'd be selling this to clones who'd be going off their nuts at it!!!!!!</p><p>Padme's voice: You have not selected a floor.</p><p>Thorn: Aye we have!!! ELEVEN!!!!!!!!</p><p>Padme's voice: If you would like to get out of the elevator without selecting a floor, simply say "Open the doors, please."</p><p>Fox: Please? Please? Suck my wully.</p><p>Thorn: Maybe we should just say 'please'?</p><p>Fox: I'm not begging that for nothing.</p><p>Thorn: Open the doors, please?</p><p>Fox: "Please"? Pathetic.</p><p>Padme's voice: Please remain calm.</p><p>Thorn: OH. MY FORCE!!! You wait until I get up there! *climbs onto Fox's back* Just wait for it to speak.</p><p>Padme's voice: You have not selected a floor.</p><p>Thorn: Up yours, ya bantha!! If you don't let us through these doors, I'm gonna come to Tattooine I'm gonna find whatever desperate actress gave you that voice, and I'm going to the electric chair for ye!</p><p>Fox: Clones, you bastard!</p><p>Thorn: CLONES!!!</p><p>Fox: CLONES!!!</p><p>Thorn: CLOOOOOOOOOOOONES!!!!</p><p>Both: FREEDOM!!!</p><p>A senator, a Jedi and a droid stand in front of the lift as the doors open. Thorn quickly gets off Fox's back and stand there awkwardly.</p><p>Fox: Goin' up?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chase | Commander Fox x Thief!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N is a common thief and has been for a while now. What happens when she is finally caught by a certain commander?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time doing an x reader story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <p>Hi, I'm Y/N. You're probably wondering how I ended up in cell playing with a rubber ball. Well, it all started when I was going to go and steal something and ended up getting caught. That was the moment my reputation was lost and the moment I, unfortunately, fell in love.</p>
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    <p>This was it, Y/N. You were gonna do it. You were gonna steal something huge and get away with it. But where to go? 79's? The prison? Follow the Guard around. Stalk a Jedi and steal their blade? I think my best bet would be 79's. The few times I've been were to talk to Jesse and Wolffe when they were on leave. Everyone there is always very drunk. The clones were handsome though but always being very silly. Too many of them don't take stuff seriously. If I wanna date a clone in the future, someone who doesn't act like Hardcase would be nice.</p>
    <p>I put on my black suit and cloak to blend in the shadows of Coruscant. I had a reputation as a master thief and earned the nickname 'The Black Tooka'. I was proud of it! It meant that people would keep a closer look at their possessions whenever they heard that I was around. Never once before had I been caught and I was going to keep that streak. </p>
    <p>What would I steal this time though? If I was going to 79's, I would probably steal a gun or two. Maybe a hat. Or I would get lucky and steal both. Haven't got a Republican Officer's hat yet surprisingly. I hopped on one of my speeders (stole quite a few, they were under maintenance so I fixed them) and flew to a couple of blocks from the clone bar. </p>
    <p>Once I hopped off my speeder, I grabbed my helmet and put it on, matching the rest of my clothes. I walked into 79's, ordered a shot of Correllian Whiskey, sat down with my drink and looked around. Bingo. Clone with orange armour talking to an officer. Both very drunk and looked like they were about to sing karaoke and collapse at the same time. I walked over to them.</p>
    <p>"Well, hello there," I said in my fake voice. It's very high pitched and squeaky. Found out that most clones found that adorable for some reasons. "Aren't you two quite handsome?" Man, I suck at flirting but they're drunk so it doesn't really matter.</p>
    <p>"'Ello there, beautiful," the armoured one said and stared at me. "What's a pretty lady like you doin' out 'ere?"</p>
    <p>I waved my hand in front of his face.</p>
    <p>"You <em>will </em>give me a pistol to look at."</p>
    <p>"I will give you a pistol to look at." He grabbed one of his pistols and gave it to me. I'm not Force-sensitive but the drunks always believe that they are under a mind trick. I turned to the officer.</p>
    <p>"You will give me your hat." I waved my hand.</p>
    <p>"Those *hic* Jedi *hic* mind tricks *hic* won't work *hic* on me!" he laughed. The officer bent over and I took this chance to grab his hat. Just then, I heard three very <em>sober</em> voices behind me. Great, everything was going so well. Without making eye contact, I walked back to my table only to find that they were sitting there. Even better! Not. Telling them off was the first of the many mistakes I made that night.</p>
    <p>"Uhm, excuse me, sirs, but I was sitting there," I said in my fake voice. </p>
    <p>"Well," one of them turned around. Kriff! It was a member of the Guard. Act cool, Y/N. Act cool. "You left this spot and it appears you didn't leave a note!"</p>
    <p>"Knock it off, Thire," another clone said. Kriff. "I apologise for my brother's actions, ma'am,"</p>
    <p>"Stone's right," the third one said. Double kriff.</p>
    <p>"You were always such a doormat, Thorn," Thire replied. Triple kriff. "*sigh* Fox will be here soon anyway." Quadruple kriff. If by Fox, Thire means <em>Commander </em>Fox, I'm doomed. These were all members of the Coruscant Guard. To be more specific, they were all ARC Troopers.</p>
    <p>"Are you alright, ma'am?" Stone asked.</p>
    <p>"You seem a bit nervous," Thorn stated.</p>
    <p>"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine." Kriff! I forgot to use my fake voice!!! I. AM DOOMED!!!</p>
    <p>"Well, well, well," a new voice said. I turned around and was met with a pistol aimed at my face. "Look who we have here."</p>
    <p>"Fox!" Thorn exclaimed.</p>
    <p>"What in the Galaxy are you doing?" Stone questioned. Fox ignored them.</p>
    <p>"Y/N L/N. Otherwise known as 'The Black Tooka'." He continued. The whole bar went silent. "I thought I recognised that voice somewhere."</p>
    <p>"Commander Fox," I smiled, hands ready to grab the pistol. I made sure that I set it to stun. "I'm <em>honoured</em> that you still remember me."</p>
    <p>"Naturally," he replied. "How could I forget the person who gave me the scar on my arm!?" He raised his voice at the end. His fellow ARCs stared and me in shock and I smirked.</p>
    <p>"Of course, sir," I said. And continued my signature smirk.</p>
    <p>"Hold on a minute," Thorn butted in. "Are you telling me that <em>she </em>is the master thief we were sometimes hunting?"</p>
    <p>"My reputation proceeds me then," I replied.</p>
    <p>"The same one who nearly chopped off Fox's arm with a stolen lightsaber?"</p>
    <p>"Unfortunately," Fox replied.</p>
    <p>"I found that lightsaber," I said. "Skywalker has a habit of dropping it wherever he goes. That time it wasn't stolen."</p>
    <p>"I knew there was something fishy about you!" Thire said, jumping up from his seat, hands on the table.</p>
    <p>"No, you didn't, Thire'ika," Stone said.</p>
    <p>"I am older than you, you shavit!" Thire stated. </p>
    <p>"No, you're not," Thorn replied.</p>
    <p>"Am too!"</p>
    <p>"Are not!"</p>
    <p>"Am too!"</p>
    <p>"Are not!"</p>
    <p>"Am too!"</p>
    <p>"Are not!"</p>
    <p>"Will you three di'kuts just shut up!?" Fox shouted over his squabbling brothers. "Honestly, the three of you act like cadets sometimes. It's a wonder that you were even allowed into ARC training!"</p>
    <p>"That's right, boys," I mocked. "Don't annoy the furry Commander any more." Half the bar snorted and the other half looked scared. Never call Fox a furry if you want to survive another minute. He glared at me with something you don't usually see in the Commander's eyes. Rage. Pure rage is not common in Fox but when it's there. Let's just say that you want to arrange a room at the hospital asap.</p>
    <p>"What," he darkly whispered. "Did you just call me?"</p>
    <p>"I, uh, I," I lost all confidence I had earlier. All of that cockiness, overconfidence and sarcasm was gone. I was left with a fear of the clone commander. He glared into my soul and I wished I could sink into the floor.</p>
    <p>I quickly grabbed the pistol from my holster, slid between Fox's legs onto the floor, put on my helmet and fled the bar. I heard a faint "After her!" As I hopped onto my speeder. Soon after, I found out that I was being followed by one angry-looking commander, two scared looking commanders and a pissed off lieutenant. My day just got a whole lot better. Not.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <p>I raced through the city on my speeder with 4 members of the Guard on my tail. They were closing in quickly. I had to think of something, fast. I turned a sharp corner and found myself in an alleyway. I hopped off my speeder just before it crashed into a wall and made the rest of the journey on foot. I nicked a cloak from a drunk goat-man that I put on to hide my identity.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>I heard four speeders stop and the clones being very confused, but then one of them with a lot of anger in his voice said: "Spread out," kriff, it was Fox "Stone go South, Thire head East, Thorn, go West, I'll head North."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"What about the speeder?" one of them asked.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Oh, dear. Is she dead? <em><span class="u"><strong>(Who gets the reference?)</strong></span></em>" another one asked. I should move now, but I want to hear what they're saying.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"No," Fox replied. "She's alive."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"How can you be so sure?" the third one asked.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Because," Commander Furry said. "I've encountered Y/N L/N before. The crash was done to cover up her tracks. She's very sneaky. You'd never know if she's listening right now, or one the other side of Coruscant."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Why are you so interested in her, Fox?" another asked.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Because, Stone," he replied. "She's stolen many things and to catch her, I need to analyse her tactics."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Any other reasons?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"No, Thorn," Fox snapped. "Now shut up and get going!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"He totally has another reason."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Yup."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Thorn!" </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Sorry, Commander!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The four of them split up. I heard the footsteps of Fox coming my way. Out of all the clones, why did <em>he</em> have to be the one to follow me? Instead of running away like a normal person, I walked at a slow pace, almost dragging my feet but made the mistake turning around.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Fox was commander for a reason. He never missed a single detail, including me turning my head around. We made eye contact. I walked a bit faster and heard Fox walking faster too. I started a jog that turned to run to a sprint. Fox was following me and almost had me. I got rid of the cloak so I could see more clearly and run faster. Fox thought the same thing as he threw his helmet to another member of the Guard with a  "Kepp it safe, Shiny".</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>I jumped over boxes, swept through the alleyways, dodged a couple of stun blasts, and found my way to the roofs. I looked back and saw that the commander was no longer following me. I took this opportunity to catch my breath and rest a bit by sitting down. I stayed until a couple of minutes later when Fox made his way onto the roof with a pistol aimed at my face.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Bad choice of roof, Y/N," he said. I looked at him, confused. "No quick escapes here." Kriff.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Commander Fox," I said. "Glad you could join the little party." I grabbed his wrist with my right hand, turned around and elbowed him in the chest. He quickly recovered and used his arc training to hold his own. We exchanged a few kicks and punches. I ended up giving him a nosebleed. Fox didn't take kindly to this knocked me to the ground, his hands holding my wrists down and his legs between mine to stop me from kicking him. Dam, this guy was good. And good looking but all clones are. Yet, there was something about Fox's face that stood out from the rest of them. His eyes were amazing to look at and get lost in. Wait, what?</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Are you done staring at me yet?" he chuckled. I snapped out of my train of thought. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I, uh, I, sorry," I stuttered.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I don't blame you," he chuckled. "My face is quite the one to look at." This made me blush. Thank the Force it's nighttime or I would have died from embarrassment.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He leaned a bit closer.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I've seen the way you look at me, Y/N," he said. Kriff! I thought he didn't notice that! Why would I think that? He notices everything! "Don't think it went unnoticed."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"What makes you say that?" I replied, my cheeks heating up.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Well," Fox replied. "You're currently blushing the deepest shade of red I've ever seen."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"No, I'm not!" I stupidly replied.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"You've been a very bad girl lately, Y/N," my cheeks became darker. "And bad girls need to be punished," he said darkly.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"And how are you going to do that?" I slyly asked.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Like this," Fox replied and pulled me off the ground into a kiss. I have waited for this moment for a long time. I see it now. I was in love with Fox ever since we first met and I almost chopped off his arm. He was handsome, had a great personality and was everything someone looked for in a guy.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The kiss deepened, I found myself opening my mouth for his tongue to slip through. Quite glad I decided to brush my teeth before I left my apartment. I guess my <em>punishment</em> was going to take place on the roof. Interesting location.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>We pulled away for air and I found my wrists bound together by a set of handcuffs.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Your punishment," Fox announced. "Is to spend a couple of weeks in jail and then get a proper job. I can arrange one in the guard for you if you want."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>I stared at him, mouth wide open.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"You thought your punishment would be something else." he laughed. "As much as I would like to, I still have a job to do which includes arresting you for several thefts and almost cutting off one of my arms."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Sorry about that," I apologised. "Do you forgive me?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"How could I not?" Fox replied. "I love you."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I love you too."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>We kissed and didn't notice Fox's brothers, Stone, Thorn and Thire, walk up to us and whistle. Stone said a quite "I knew it!" when the other hushed him. Fox and I moved broke apart and sent death glares towards the trio. A gunship arrived and I was taken away to my jail cell. Fox gave me a rubber ball for some entertainment.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>And that's how I ended up here. Stuck in prison for a couple of weeks. My apartment was ransacked and everything was given back to its original owner. The only good things that came from this is that I learned a valuable lesson. If you live a life of crime, you will eventually be caught. And I get to see the love of my life every day. Shiny, who's name was actually Shiny, gave Fox's helmet back to him. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>When I was finally released. I worked as a spy in the Guard alongside Fox. My now boyfriend convinced the Chancellor to give me a chance to work with the clones and my skills proved to be very useful when it came to tracking down Cad Bane. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The war ended with the Jedi killing Palpatine, who was a Sith lord. The Kaminoans allowed the clones to take pills in which they no longer had accelerated ageing. Fox and I settled got married in secret and we had 2 kids, Thorn after his dead brother, and (...) named after my (...) <em><span class="u"><strong>(Feel free to put whatever you want in the (...) ).</strong></span></em> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>We were happy. Thorn became a soldier and (...) a senator. Fox and I were proud of our children. Not everyone gets a happy ending. We were some of the few who did.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p><p>Starflight out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Greatest Show Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox and Stone somehow manage to recreate a scene from 'The Greatest Showman'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't actually watched it yet but I love this song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox was sitting in his office with a shot of whiskey while doing some work. Suddenly, Stone barged in with a message.</p><p>Stone: Hey, Fox, wanna join us at 79's?</p><p>Fox: No, Stone. I have some more reports to fill in.</p><p>Stone: Fox, you're either going to drop those reports and come with us or get some kriffing sleep!</p><p>Fox: I'm <em>fine</em>.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Right here, right now<br/>I put the offer out<br/>I don't want to chase you down<br/>I know you see it<br/>You run with me<br/>And I can cut you free<br/>Out of the drudgery and walls, you keep in<br/>So trade that typical for something colourful<br/>And if it's crazy, live a little crazy<br/>You can play it sensible, a king of conventional<br/>Or you can risk it all and see</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play<br/>'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride<br/>It'll take you to the other side<br/>'Cause you can do like you do<br/>Or you can do like me<br/>Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key<br/>Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly<br/>It'll take you to the other side</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in<br/>Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen<br/>So thanks, but no<br/>I think I'm good to go<br/>'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in<br/>Now I admire you, and that whole show you do<br/>You're onto something, really it's something<br/>But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells<br/>I'll have to leave that up to you</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play<br/>'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride<br/>I don't need to see the other side<br/>So go and do like you do<br/>I'm good to do like me<br/>Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key<br/>Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine<br/>I don't need to see the other side</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Now is this really how you like to spend your days?<br/>Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town<br/>Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>But you would finally live a little, finally, laugh a little<br/>Just let me give you the freedom to dream<br/>And it'll wake you up and cure your aching<br/>Take your walls and start 'em breaking<br/>Now that's a deal that seems worth taking<br/>But I guess I'll leave that up to you</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly<br/>So what percentage of the show would I be taking?</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action<br/>I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fifteen</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>I'd do eight</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Twelve</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Stone:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Maybe nine</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Fox:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Ten</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Both:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play<br/>'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride<br/>To the other side<br/>So if you do like I do<br/>So if you do like me<br/>Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key<br/>Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly<br/>We're going to the other side<br/>So if you do like I do<br/>(Stone: To the other side)<br/>So if you do like me<br/>(Stone: We're going to the other side)<br/>'Cause if we do we're going to the other side<br/>We're going to the other side</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>Fox: You've convinced me. Save me a spot, will ya?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stone: Yesss!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fox: I'll join you after I've done one more report.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Greatest ShowGuard Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here are Fox and Stone singing 'The Other Side':</p><p>        </p><p>Normally I suck at drawing and PC drawing but I think I did ok. <b><em><span class="u">(Who gets the reference?)</span></em></b></p><p>Apologies for trash handwriting.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Coruscant Guard reacts to pics and gifs of Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>(Commutations' line opened)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Thornless: GUYS!!!!</p><p>Thired of Everything: What?</p><p>Rock: Thorn?</p><p>Thornless: TF IS UP WITH FOX????</p><p>Rock: WDYM?</p><p>Thornless:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rock: Fox is crossing his arms?</p><p>Thornless: WTF IS UP WITH IT?!?!?!</p><p>Thired of everything: It's Fox. He does that.</p><p>Thornless: I get that he doesn't like prison duty, but he doesn't have to sneer to everyone he meets behind his bucket!</p><p>Rock: Thorn, no one likes prison duty. Fox just hates it.</p><p>Thornless:</p><p>
  
</p><p>HE'S CRUSHING ON AMIDALA</p><p>Rock: That was during the arrest of Ziro the Hutt.</p><p>Thired of everything: And Amidala's taken anyway.</p><p>Thornless:</p><p>        </p><p>WTF IS HE DOING WITH SKYWALKER!?!?!?</p><p>Rock: Poor guy. RIP CC-1010 'Fox'.</p><p>Thired of Everything: Skywalker's face though XD</p><p>Thornless:</p><p>
  
</p><p>This one makes sense.</p><p>Rock: I think we can all relate to that.</p><p>Thired of everything: Yup!</p><p>Thornless: </p><p>
  
</p><p>That was him just now.</p><p>Foxtrot: Thorn is drunk. Don't question anything he does.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Training droids and he's going nuts. <em><span class="u"><strong>(Sorry, not sorry)</strong></span></em></p><p>Thired of everything: Ah.</p><p>Rock: Got it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(This is also posted on Tumblr along with other things @starflight-blog. Sorry for the long wait but I have a writer's block too. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thorn+Animals=A Slap on the Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thorn discovers something, tells his brothers, then gets a slap on the head</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics mean thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox woke up with the sun in his eyes. Ugh, where was he? Everything seemed too bright at the moment. His eyes focused and looked around the room he was in. It was his room. Why did it look so huge? He heard footsteps and tried to stand up. Only, when he did, he overbalanced and fell over. Something wasn't right.</p><p>Fox looked at his hands only to find that they were not hands but reddish paws instead. Fox yelped in surprised as he quickly felt around his body. He was about a foot tall standing on all fours, literally. He had paws too. And his head felt weird. Almost as if it were too long. Indeed it was as he discovered that Fox had a long, pointy snout instead of a nose. He concluded that he was a fox. An actual fox. He looked at his right arm and saw that his tattoo of the Guard logo was still on his right shoulder. Good. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a knock on his door and yelped. Probably Thorn.</p><p> </p><p>"Fox, it's me, Thorn," Thorn said. "Are you dressed yet?" Fox jumped down from his bed to his armour. There was a loud clang.</p><p> </p><p>"Fox," kriff. "Are you ok in there?" </p><p>
  <em> No, I am not ok. I am a fox and MAKE TINY SQUEAKY NOISES THAT  NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!! </em>
</p><p>"I'm coming in," <em>Please don't.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Thorn entered the room, looking for his fellow commander. He saw Fox's armour, a fox, but not Fox. Wait, what was a fox doing in Fox's room? Thorn knelt to face it. <em>Where is Fox? Why is there a fox here? Is this some sick joke he's playing? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The fox yelped and ran into Thorn's arms looking a bit distressed. <em>The kriff is wrong with you? </em>Thorn looked at it. He felt like he knew the fox. He looked at the fox's right shoulder. It had a tattoo of the Guard? Weird. <em>Why the kriff does it have a tattoo? Did Fox do it? Is this fox the marshal commander? That isn't even possible! Is it Fox though?</em></p><p>Thorn reached out and scratch the fox behind its ear. It was resistant at first but melted into Thorn's touch with a soft purr. The fox jerked its head up and jumped onto the desk in the room. It was searching for something. A datapad! It was writing on the datapad? Thorn went over to the desk. </p><p><em>Thorn. Listen to me! I am Commander Fox! Something happened to me overnight! </em>It said on the pad.</p><p>"Are you Commander Fox?" Thorn asked.</p><p>The fox gave a look that said; <em>Yes, you di'kut. About time you figured that out!</em> Yup! That was Commander Fox. Thorn took advantage of the situation to grab his commander and give him a big hug. </p><p>"You're gonna have to put up with me until we can transform you back," Thorn said. His mind, on the other hand, said something completely different:</p><p><em>AAAAAAAAAAAH this fox is so fluffy!!!! And adorable!!!!! Are all foxes this adorable? I don't care my commander is the cutest little animal I have ever seen!!! </em>Thorn grabbed his commlink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Communication lines opened)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Thornless: Guys. I have a bit of a situation here.</p><p>Rock: What situation? I was planning on sleeping in today.</p><p>Thired of everything: Does the situation have to do with Fox? He's missing breakfast.</p><p>Thornless: Fox is here with me but we have a slight problem. He's a fox.</p><p>Rock: What?</p><p>Thornless: Something happened overnight and the marshal commander is now a fox.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-sAnBUpkGY_I/Xyfy1i7e9nI/AAAAAAAABDs/sJR_OOHfZWExBd5X3sA3TmAhzyMWnS-ugCK8BGAsYHg/s0/2020-08-03.png">Foxthefox.png</a>
  </span>
</p><p>Rock: We have to get to the Jedi temple asap!</p><p>Thired of everything: What do foxes even eat?</p><p>Thornless: IDK but we have to think of something quickly. </p><p>Thornless: OUCH!</p><p>Thired of everything: What?</p><p>Thornless: Fox slapped me over the head. Maybe I hugged him too hard.</p><p>Rock: You'll get more than a slap once he's back to normal.</p><p>Thornless: Gulp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Animal transformation! There aren't enough of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Random conversations in the Guard with my own quotes! Yes, I have said all of these at some point in my life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jek to Rys:</p><p>"No matter how tall you get, you will always be my baby brother."</p><p> </p><p>Hound pointing to Thorn:</p><p>"This person is sane. But only just."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone to Fox:</p><p>"What is it with you and coffee? Seriously, when will you drink something else?"</p><p> </p><p>Thorn to anyone who bothers to listen:</p><p>"Loki is amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Fox's life in a nutshell Part 1:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Fox's life in a nutshell Part 2:</p><p>"GET THE F*** OUT OF MY ROOM!!"</p><p> </p><p>Thire:</p><p>"Wait an hour so it doesn't look suspicious."</p><p> </p><p>Hound to anyone:</p><p>"If you weren't my brother, I'd use you as my punching bag."</p><p> </p><p>Jek and Rys pranking their COs:</p><p>"And now pretend to be the sister."</p><p>"What did he say!?!?"</p><p> </p><p>Stone wanting to relax:</p><p>THIS STUPID GAME HAS BEEN DOWNLOADING FOR 5 HOURS!!! <em><span class="u"><strong>(I was downloading Star Wars the Old Republic. 50 gigabytes. 50!)</strong></span></em></p><p> </p><p>The Guard after doing something cool:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Thire in his spare time: </p><p>"I'm bored and can't find anything interesting to read. Any suggestions?"</p><p> </p><p>Hound discussing school subjects:</p><p>"I love PE."</p><p> </p><p>The Guard @ the Senate:</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="container-1ov-mD">
  <p>
    <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB imageWrapper-2p5ogY imageZoom-1n-ADA clickable-3Ya1ho embedWrapper-lXpS3L" href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/729834841012699167/741006245569364008/Obi_Wan_is_100_done.webp">  </a>
  </p>
  <p>Fox talking about his batchmates: </p>
  <p>"Honestly my brother is a little shit most of the time but if anything were to happen to him I would kill everyone in the world and then myself. My little vod'ika is also kinda a dumbass and a shabuir."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jek and Rys: <em><span class="u"><strong>(Me and my brother)</strong></span></em></p>
  <p><span class="u"></span>Rys: *sits on Jek*</p>
  <p>Jek "Am I a cushion or something all of a sudden?"</p>
  <p>Rys: "Yes, you are cushion. You are my cushion and I will sit on you."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Troopers on another planet: "Good morning!"</p>
  <p>Fox&amp;paperwork: "Technically 1:23 am is morning."</p>
  <p>Or</p>
  <p>Fox and more paperwork: "It will be morning in 40 minutes."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <strong>(Me and my brother again)</strong>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>Stone: "Thire, look. Hand sanitiser is flammable."</p>
  <p>Thire: "Flammable? (evil grin)"</p>
  <p>Stone: "Flammable. (evil grin)"</p>
  <p>Thire: "STONE, WHERE ARE THE MATCHES!! WAIT! HERE'S A LIGHTER!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rys: *Asks if he can post Merlin memes on a Star Wars server*</p>
  <p>Everyone else: b r u h</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our conversation on a Discord server I'm part of, Meme Version: <br/>The clones are cool!<br/>The clones are hot!<br/>Obi-Wan is hot!<br/>Hayden is 50<br/>Sequels are trash<br/>The incest is real on this server<br/>School subjects are a thing<br/>History is awesome<br/>Science nerd time<br/>let's talk about college<br/>We wanna become clones<br/>We can't become clones<br/>This person is a piece of osik<br/>Aaaaand... block!<br/>Most of us wanna date clones<br/>Aaaaaand/oooooor Obi-Wan<br/>Goodnight<br/>The clones are still hot</p><p>Done! Part 2? Which was your favourite one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Get Help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thired of this Shit: Have guys seen Fox's new haircut?</p><p> </p><p>Thorn of Asgard: He didn't really cut it.</p><p> </p><p>Thired of this Shit: Exactly!</p><p> </p><p>Rock n Roll: He's turning in to Loki.</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: Who?</p><p> </p><p>Thorn of Asgard: Loki! Thor's adopted brother!</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: Thorn... no.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn of Asgard: THEN YOU WILL PROPERLY BE ABLE TO COSPLAY MY SECOND FAVOURITE MARVEL CHARACTER!!!</p><p> </p><p>Thired of this Shit: [visible confusion]</p><p> </p><p>Thorn of Asgard: I can be Thor and you can be Loki!</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: I know who Loki is.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Rock n Roll: I HAVE FOOTAGE OF IT!!</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: Send and you are going to be put on patrol on Level 1231.</p><p> </p><p>Rock n Roll: Don't care. Totally worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn of Asgard: show show show show</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: THORN YOU DEADASS SHABUIR!!</p><p> </p><p>Rock n Roll: <span class="u">get-help.mp4</span></p><p>{video}</p><p>[on a mission together]</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Let's do "Get Help".</p><p> </p><p>Fox: What?</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: "Get help".</p><p> </p><p>Fox: No</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Come on, you love it.</p><p> </p><p>Fox: I hate it.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: It’s great. It works every time.</p><p> </p><p>Fox: It’s humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Do you have a better plan?</p><p> </p><p>Fox: No.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: We’re doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Loki: We are not doing “Get Help.”</p><p> </p><p>[we see Thorn carrying Fox out of the elevator]</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Get help! Please! My brother, he’s dying. Get help! Help him!</p><p> </p><p>[as the guards approach them]</p><p> </p><p>Guard: CLONES!</p><p> </p><p>[Thorn throws Fox at them, knocking them down]</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Classic.</p><p> </p><p>Fox: Still hate it. It’s humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>Thorn: Not for me, it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>BigBroFox: That's it! I am cutting my hair. Thorn, you're on paperwork, Stone, patrol, Thire, Senate duty. All for 2 weeks. I'm taking your off-world missions.</p><p> </p><p>Thired of this shit: Worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Expected help in the unexpected way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barriss Offee has led a prison break with a bunch of prisoners and is on the run. One Force-sensitive being makes an unexpected appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a Tumblr post I found. We need more content like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Fox returned from his undercover mission on the lower levels of Coruscant. He discovered and recovered secret plans for the Separatists to invade the planet. And he recovered some spare parts for a secret project. Only the core had to be put into place. As Fox went to take off his armour, he saw a file on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fallen</strong> <strong> Jedi Barriss Offee has started a prison break, escaped from her holding cell, stolen 2 lightsabers, released multiple criminals from Coruscant Prison and is on the run. Commanders Thorn, Thire and Stone have been tasked with catching the escaped criminals with their own legions. Offee is highly dangerous and has killed many clones to escape. Lethal force if necessary. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The number of escapes: 282. 194 recaptured.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Leaders:  </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cad Bane is heading towards Sector 12 Level 16. Pursuer: CC-4477 'Thire'.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Barriss Offee is heading towards Sector 31 Level 1. Pursuer: CC-3974 'Thorn'.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aurra Sing is heading towards Sector 143 Level 23. Pursuer: CC-5869 'Stone'.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the criminals to come his way, why Offee? The traitor had gotten him in Skywalker's bad books, framed another Jedi and is a murderer. Fox was too tired to deal with even more criminals. Thorn would be fine, right?</p><p>He looked out of his window. The flashing lights of stun blasts were visible. They were close.</p><p>"<em>Kriff it!" </em>He thought. Thorn would need a lot of help. Fox's squad hadn't recovered yet and needed rest. He needed rest but would survive without a nap.</p><p>Fox grabbed the parts for his project and started assembling it. He had everything he needed. Saved up pocket credits to pay for parts on the black market. If anyone knew what he was building, he would be recommissioned for sure!</p><p>Perks of being Marshall Commander meant having his own "apartment" which included a bedroom, office, fresher and balcony. The other commanders had the same "apartment" but without the balcony. Fox walked to the balcony and looked at the battle that was slowly advancing towards the rooftop below him.</p><p>"<em>Dammit, Thorn. Dramatic entrance or slowly approach the battle and assemble while walking? Second option." </em>He decided. A dramatic entrance would involve waiting for ages as the battle isn't moving. As Fox was putting his armour back on, his comlink went off.</p><p>"Commander Fox here," he answered. "What is it trooper?"</p><p>"Commander Fox," a clone's voice answered. "This is Thire. Bane is heading towards your area."</p><p>"This is Stone. Thorn, Fox, Sing is headed in your direction."</p><p>"This is Thorn. Fox, Bane and Sing are headed toward my area. I need backup."</p><p>"I'll join you guys. I'll have to bring some shinies though as my squad is still resting. Can see the battle increasing from my apartment. Fox out."</p><p>Fox quickly communicated 4 squads.</p><p>"Nautilus, Dragon, Gamma and Illusion Squads come in."</p><p>About 20 troopers replied with their name or number followed by "reporting for duty, sir."</p><p>"I need you to accompany me to Sector 31 Level 1. You boys are in for your first proper battle."</p><p>"With all due respect, sir," a voice said. "Do you think we're ready?"</p><p>"If I'm being completely honest," Fox sighed. "No, but I need you guys. Everyone else is resting or already there. I have faith that not all of you are going to get killed. Now, ready 21 speeders and let's go. Fox out!"</p><p>Fox rushed the rest of his armour on, grabbed his project and stuffed half of it into one belt pouch and the other half in the other. He purposely left his pistols behind. They wouldn't be any use against Offee. Or any other of the escapes.</p><p>He ran downstairs, not bothering with the lift and skipping most of the stairs by jumping. Fox is a parkour master so he wasn't worried about tripping. He arrived only seconds before the 4 squads of shinies. They grabbed their speeders and headed towards the battle.</p><p>Fox shouted orders to them as soon as they arrived.</p><p>"Nautilus Squad head North towards the prison and assist Jek and Rys with putting them back in their cells. Illusion, assist Commander Thire. Gamma, Commander Stone. Dragon, Commander Thorn. Thorn, assist Stone. I'll take Offee."</p><p>"Fox," Thorn replied over the com. "What are you planning?"</p><p>"Project FALB," Fox replied.</p><p>"What's Project FALB?"Thire asked. "And why haven't you got any guns?"</p><p>"You gonna let us in on the secret?" Stone asked.</p><p>"Stone," Thorn replied. "He's about to let everyone in on the secret."</p><p>"Commanders, this is Hound. Sing and Bane have surrendered. Offee is the only one remaining."</p><p>"Very good, trooper," Fox replied. "Everyone, stand down."</p><p>"But, sir," a trooper said. "Offee is highly dangerous and we were ordered to fire on her with everything we have-"</p><p>"In case you don't know what "stand down" means," Fox said cooly. "It means stop firing! Now follow orders and stand down!"</p><p>"Gee, Fox," a trooper that was probably Stone said. "That was pretty mean of you."</p><p>The Marshall Commander looked up from his comlink, took off his helmet, made eye-contact with Barriss Offee and slowly started walking towards her. Offee relaxed a little with her lightsabers still ignited and smirked, but that grin on her face disappeared after seeing the look on Fox's face. </p><p>CC-1010 also known as Marshall Commander Fox could make any outfit look intimidating. Somehow, having his helmet off made Offee looked even more scared than before. While Fox was glaring into her soul, he concentrated and without touching them, lifted the parts of his project out of his belt pouches and assembled them. </p><p>All the clones surrounding Offee were distracted by the look on her face and looked towards the same direction as her. They all gasped as their superior officer assembled a weapon without touching the parts while walking towards the fallen Jedi. Commander Fox was Force-sensitive and was assembling a lightsaber. He finished it and ignited his new weapon. The blade glowed orange as he approached his target.</p><p>He looked towards his troops. </p><p>"Back away! I'll deal with her myself." </p><p>Barriss flinched as she felt Fox's now fully revealed Force-signature edge closer. It radiated anger and revenge but also sadness and recognition as well as righteousness, Light and Dark. The only reason the blade wasn't red was that Fox only wanted to use his power for good.</p><p>"You're- you're Force-sensitive?" she managed to get out of her throat. "Are there more Force-sensitive clones?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>The answer was short but there was a lot of emotion in it.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>If anyone found out. He would be killed. He was an imperfect clone. Defective.</p><p>Jealously.</p><p>Why couldn't he be normal like others? Why couldn't he be out on the front lines?</p><p>Anger.</p><p>The Kaminoans treated them like property. As did many Senators.</p><p>Sadness.</p><p>He had no chance to properly grieve for his fallen brothers.</p><p>Love.</p><p>He wanted to survive to be with his loved one. To end the war so they can be happy together.</p><p>And revenge.</p><p>Barriss Offee hurt his brothers. She hurt him. She made him arrest an innocent Jedi. A child who was too young to be on the battlefield. Made to believe that she was the traitor. He wanted to hurt her back.</p><p>Project FALB</p><p>Project Force And Lightsaber Battle. Fox was going to fight Barriss Offee in a lightsaber duel.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Master Yoda looked up from his meditation from a sudden awakening in the Force. A very strong presence had appeared full of anger, revenge and fear. This presence was not evil though and despite using the Dark Side, was no Sith.</p><p>The old Jedi Master took out his holo-projector and took his seat. </p><p>"Summoned, you all are, to this emergence Council meeting. An awakening in the Force on Coruscant, there is. finally revealed himself to the galaxy, a Force-sensitive being that has been on this planet for 2 years has. Find and train him we must for his power is strong and raw. Tempted easily, he could."</p><p>"Master Yoda," Shaak Ti said. "Do you know who this being is?"</p><p>"Yes," Yoda replied. "A clone trooper, this is. Suppressed, his power had been. Today, it had been unleashed."</p><p>"Which one of my sons- I mean which one of these clones is it?" Plo Koon asked.</p><p>"Commander Fox, this is," <em>~gasp~ </em>"Of the Coruscant Guard."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 hopefully coming out soon but this is 1384 words and I'm very tired. <br/>May the Force be with you!<br/>Starflight out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Expected help in the unexpeced way part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoda and the Jedi council discuss Fox while he battles Barriss Offee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. This took some time to write but I am very proud of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."</p><p>Fox is the only Force-sensitive clone. At least the only one to be deployed. Force-sensitivity was banned. Force-sensitivity was the sign of an imperfect clone. Force-sensitivity meant decommissioning. The clone commander had to suppress his powers to not be discovered for 12 years. But now he had released the Force inside him and was going to use it.</p><p>"It would be a pity to kill such a unique lifeform," Offee said. "But I will do what I must to survive. You had to as well."</p><p>Barriss swung her left blade towards his side. Fox blocked it with his bladed and jumped in in the air to avoid her right blade going into his right side. Fox took a swipe at her legs and whilst on the ground, kicked her face and slashed at her. Barriss blocked it and the two exchanged in a heated battle.</p><p>"So," Barriss said after dodging another strike. "How is it that you can fight with a blade this well? I thought you'd be a lot worse."</p><p>"None of you damned business," the Commander snapped back and judo flipped her onto the ground, making her lose one of her stolen blades. She former Padawan quickly retrieved it with the Force just in time to block an attack from her opponent. </p><p><em>Good, Commander. You are doing well. </em>Said a voice in the back of Fox's mind. <em>Use your anger and hatred towards this filth. </em>And that is exactly what the clone did.</p><hr/><p>"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "How can you be so sure? Commander Fox has never shown any signs of Force-sensitivity and why would he be the only one?</p><p>"Know," the Grand Master said. "I do not. Question his batchmates and close friends, we must."</p><p>"Then we must go immediately!"</p><p>"I agree with Master Ti," said the Kel Dor Jedi. "Though I think that she should question the Kaminoans too."</p><p>"After his battle, we will question him," Yoda decided.</p><p>"Battle?" everyone questioned.</p><p>"Yes, a battle. Had a run-in with Master Unduli's old Padawan, the Commander has."</p><p>
  <em>gasp</em>
</p><p>"Then we should help him immediately!"</p><p>"Appreciate your concern, Master Kenobi, I do," Yoda replied. "However, a battle for Commander Fox, this is for him alone."</p><hr/><p>His slashes became harder. His strikes became stronger. His attacks became quicker and more difficult to block or dodge. The colour of the blade was still the same but, Barriss felt his presence become darker. Something was wrong. She quickly blocked an attack but the clone she was up against kicked her in the chest and onto the ground. He grabbed one of her sabres and placed the green and orange blades one either side of her neck, ready to slice her head off if she made a move.</p><p>"It's over, Offee," he said with anger in his voice. "Surrender." <em>Or you will die.</em></p><p>Barriss could sense the thought in the back of his mind. She could also sense that she had lost the battle. Her Jedi training made her weak. This clone had defeated her in a duel without being trained at all. At least, not by a Jedi.</p><p>"Fine," she sneered. "I surrender."</p><p>Fox smirked. </p><p>"You're out of practice, Offee. Should have done more exercise in prison. Honestly, I expected more." </p><p>The two glared at each other. Commander Fox took her other lightsaber.</p><p>"Barriss Offee. I arrest you for breaking out of prison after you were sentenced there for framing former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano for murder and almost got away with it."</p><p>"Accurate description," Barriss said whilst her hands were being cuffed. </p><p>"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be used against you in court."</p><p>The two stood up. Barriss in front with her hands cuffed behind her back and Commander Fox behind her, holding one of her arms. He sent her off back to prison to be accompanied by Thire. </p><p> </p><p>Fox looked around. Everyone was staring at him.</p><p>"What are you all looking at?! Back to work!" </p><p>He took a speeder back to his 'apartment'. And flopped onto his bed, not bothering with armour. Fox was exhausted. Tomorrow, he would go back to work and everything would be normal.</p><hr/><p>The Sith lord woke up from his meditation. He sensed a new and powerful presence. Maybe this new presence would be of some use to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, there will be a part 3. Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger.<br/>Starflight out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>